magicalstarsignfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chard
is the first boss from the Space Pirates/Space Police list of bosses. It can be assumed that Chard was once the leader of the Space Pirates until Master Kale took over. Chard maintains a maniacal character throughout the game. Personality is a maniacal boss who has a lot of power. He is very sure of himself, and often tries to mock or confuse the party before a battle. History Very little is known about Chard's history. Battles Your first battle against him is on the water planet, Cassia. You must defeat him to release the planet from a short lived ice age. After this you will battle Master Chard two more times, once on Cassia again and the third and final battle on Shadra. First Battle is a Dark Starsign Character and therefore is powered up at night. This is important for Light users as your spells are the most potent against him. Chard's first attack is Slice Kick, an attack which does approximately 100 damage to one character. As his second attack, Chard can use Shadow Die, a Level 1 Dark Spell. This deals around 200 damage to one character. This leaves Chard with his last two techniques, Finger-Pointer and then Icicle Fall. When he uses Finger-Pointer, he points out the large icicle at the top half of the screen. On his second turn, he will use Icicle Fall, which will cause a large icicle to fall on you party dealing approximately 100 damage. will also use Celestial Swap to power down your party if they are powered up. After you defeat him, you will gain a Sage Hat. ---- Chard will state after the battle that he is still weak from his battle with Miss Madeleine. He will leave with the pirate otters and leave behind Caldarroste. Chard disappears until the party once again arrives at Cassia. This time to gain the Aquarino. You will encounter Chard at Nata de Coco, whilst looking for the Aquarino, a special water particle that doesn't evaporate or freeze but yet is on fire. This will allow you to fly to the fire planet, Razen. Well, Chard is also after the Aquarino, and this time he has friends! Second Battle Once again, Chard is a Dark Starsign character, however the three Pirate Otters with him are Water Starsign characters but they don't use any magic. The Pirate Otters are the best targets to focus on first. They know Leaping Slash and Weak Slash which do about 150 damage each. They are annoying and are best ridden of quickly. Though they do have a very high level of HP for Pirate Otters. Chard, like usual, can use Celestial Swap which he uses to power up his pirate friends or power down your team. He will also use Shadow Die like before which still deals around 200 damage in three randon hits (400 damage to one character, 200 to another or 200 to three different characters or 600 to one character). Chard will also use Finger-Pointer but this time, he will follow up with a new technique, Sky-High Kick, which deals around 150 damage to the entire party. This battle is not as tough as the first one and you will win 3 Rainbow Shells and a Sage Band after the battle ---- is "arrested" by the Space Police and then orders them to throw Detective Beignet in jail. They do so and you will encounter him later, on Razen. You will not meet Chard again until you are almost done the game. After exiting Chocomilk Caves on Shadra, you will go through a maze of paths, defeating Equillekrews and then approach the entrance to Chromagar Cave. In front of the cave you will find Caldarroste and Chard. Here is the final battle against Chard! Final Battle This battle is not much different from the first two battles and is relatively easy. Chard can use Dazzle Darts now that will deal around 100-150 damage to the entire party. Another new attack, Kick of Darkness deals around 250 damage to the entire party. Chard knows one other new attack in which he will line up all five planets and then deal a devastating 1200 damage to your entire party. You will probably easily beat Chard as he is not much stronger than last time. Unfortunately, there are no items to recieve afterwards. ---- As you have defeated Chard, he will begin to rant on about how everything is simply a puppet show and all the characters are being controlled. And so as he rants, Chard finally dies. Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Humans